srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talinus
Locations Lothren and the idol of Palk A direct access to Lothren. The idol of Palk leads to Kyul-Thanor. You must complete to unlock it. Cathedral of Silver Rain It is the largest church in Talinus. Here you can: * Buy Blessings of Protection for 500 gold each. * Kneel before the silver pool. From October 28th 2010, this will have the effect of removing the Iakor's weapons alignment curse. It will also slightly improve your overall alignment. The alignment effect can be triggered once per day. * Have a mini-adventure which isn't listed in your Adventure Finder: King's citadel It is situated in the northern quarter, and is home to King Wenreald. At first, a request to see the King will be ignored. After embarking upon several quests, eventually you will be able to enter the Citadel and speak with the King Wenreald. Faradmyn the estate merchant This NPC was introduced in the 25th of January, 2009. He sells Special Residences for 64 AT and 25,000 gold. For more details, see Dwelling. * The dwellings are SAFE places * They allow you to store up to 750 individual items. Multiple instances of the same item count as only one. Even if, for the moment, the dwellings you can have for free in Durnsig and Trithik don't have their inventory limits activated, there is an advantage in the organized interface, which uses a system like shops. * Allow "quick travel" to various destinations throughout the Kingdom. * You may also rename a residence after purchasing it. The name will show on your Character Profile * You can access several exclusive adventures through it, whose rewards alone make the price worthwhile. Grey Circle compound See Grey Circle Iron Claw Weapon Market Here various people sell ordinary weapons, and Perth Kinbolt sells some superior and exceptional weapons. See Item Selling Guide for details. Yubrig the Armourer Here Yubrig sells various armour, and you can also request to see his finest plate armour. See Item Selling Guide for details. Thofyra's Training Yard Here warriors can train, and Thofyra (a grey-haired warrior of immense skill) can train you in the following techniques: * Weaponry: Slashing * Weaponry: Bashing * Weaponry: Hacking * Weaponry: Stabbing * Weaponry: Polearms Each costs 256 general xp, and 100 gold. You can also spar for 25 gold. ;Rules * You cannot flee from any battle * You can leave when you want. * They are non-lethal battles: you won't be killed if you lose, and you can't use offensive powers * Hardest competitor is If you defeat everyone, you can spar with as well. If you defeat Thofyra as well, you get 128 general XP. After defeating Thofyra, you can speak to him, but you cannot longer spar with him. Westgard Library Located in the western section of Talinus, the Westgard Library houses historical documents and artifacts. Within the small, stone structure, a group of scholars and sages supervise the acquisition of new items for the Crown. Hirwryn, one of the library's sages, will purchase Aldvarian Artifacts in exchange for a number of Battle Markers depending on the artifact's rarity: Hirwryn will exchange ALL of the Artifacts in your inventory. If you have some Artifacts that you don't want to exchange, you can put them in storage at one of your Dwellings. This location was added on May 8, 2010. On May 25th, 2010, adventurers started to report a new quest randomly triggering here after selling artifacts. Originally this location was available to all, but at some point in 2011 it was made AG-only. Visit Nollyr This location shows up after you complete Quest:Nollyr's Flight. You will sometimes need to consult with Nollyr regarding The Hall of Ruin Penekarn Lane Penekarn Lane is a place you can find by "Exploring Talinus". At first your only option is to "Stroll along the lane". The first time you do it you'll run into Wenreald the fence. The Third House theater This location opens after you start the Caves of Westwold quest. Here Cierna resides, and you can perform a task for her. Wenreald the fence If you give 1 gold to the beggar in Penekarn Lane he will introduce himself as Wenreald, and let you see something for 50 gold. After following him you will have the option of buying the for 5100 gold (hardly worthwhile). If you don't follow him after you've paid him, you'll be able to encounter him again, but he will demand the same (50 gold) payment. After you've seen the belt for the first time, you can encounter Wenreald and have the opportunity to make the deal as many times as you wish without having to pay him the 50 gold again. Once you buy the belt the encounter ends. Lothren Requisite: Having paid Wenreald the fence to see the Jade-Studded belt See Lothren on how to unlock this quest. Until you do it, you'll find him when strolling down the lane, seeing "a tall man in black robes moving along the opposite side of the street." You won't be able to reach him, but there is no danger if you decide to try. The Harbour Area Dwindlesail Tavern This dilapidated tavern is in the harbour. You can take a seat here and order a drink only to see a barmaid harassed by a local drunk. You could either defend her or ignore the scene. If you choose to defend her you'll fight two consecutive non-lethal fights against a Drunken Tavern Tough (3+ at 56MR, 27SP) and 2 Drunken Tavern Toughs (3+ at 56MR, 26SP). Defending her starts "A barmaid's honor" event. Here you can also speak to the tavern keeper, and pick a fight with the other patrons. Once you fight a certain number of them (see the talk page), Jodd Rolekst will take an interest in you. * Each fight is against a Tavern Brawler (3+ at 52MR, 35SP) and is non-lethal, but you may lose 5-11 SP before the start of combat (happens roughly half the time). * After ten fight you will see that: "Every eye in the tavern follows you warily as you make your way into the room." Sogg-Barrel Tavern Here Jodd Rolekst and his men do business. His guards are stationed at the door, and will not let anyone in unless Jodd allows it. The Wharfs You can heal a sick daughter of a merchant if you have 20+ Restoration. If you explore the wharfs, you may get ambushed by someone shooting a dart at you. You can try to avoid the projectile: * Use Fortification (30+) / Telekinesis (30+) / Shadow Magic (40+) / Thievery (40+) for 8 XP to the skill or power used * Dodge the attack with a * Might be related to the Quickstone#Assassin Nearby Locations Tanonwood Thick ancient forest that lies south and east of the city of Talinus. Currently there's only one place of interest here: The Ruins of Yir-Tanon The Village of Sageholt An explorable area, containing a multiplayer battle. See Sageholt. Abandoned Watchtower Available after you visit Mezaryl in Trithik, Blade Square marketplace. It's part of Quest:Mezaryl's Cellar and has no significance outside that quest. Random Encounters In the option "Have a random encounter here" you can have the following encounters: * Nothing mentionable (most common) * The stranger with a wide-brimmed hat (just flavour text). * A death vine tendril (combat, variable MR, 9+ at MR 33-36, 90 SP, can't flee) * A juggler with two accomplices. You are allowed a 1-100 + Thievery roll. ** With a result of (lowest attested) 59, you discover the scheme ** With a result of (highest attested) 38, you don't see anything strange. ** If you move away you can have this encounter again. ** If you alert the onlookers, this encounter will not repeat. You'll have to dodge (Agility check) or fortify (Fortification 1+ required, 8 specific xp if successful) yourself against the clay ball, if you fail you lose some SP (~10 for me) and the juggler escapes. If you succeed, you get 8 general XP for capturing the juggler. * A struggle between two overpowered city guards and four rogues. ** You can either aid the guards, the rogues or hurry away. This encounter will not repeat again no matter your chosen option. ** If you aid the guards, you'll fight 2 Scowling Rogues (kill or subdue, 7+ at MR 34, 30 SP). You get 15 gold for defeating the rogues. ** If you aid the rogues, you'll fight the 2 City Guardsmen (kill or subdue, 8+ at MR 34, 35 SP). You get some gold and the guards' swords. ** There is no further consequence of any options chosen during this encounter. For the moment, there are no more known encounters here. You can keep having encounters indefinitely. Also, see Adventures for this area Not Questpaged Captain Jodd Rolekst Location: Talinus, Harbor, Sogg-Barrel Tavern Requirement: Must have defeated a certain number of patrons in the Dwindlesail Tavern (though you will frequently get kicked out). See the talk page for details. Description: You meet Captain Jodd Rolekst in the Sogg-Barrel tavern in Talinus and accepted the task of retrieving payment he was owed from a local shipwright name Quezzel. Rewards: *16 experience to general for using Diplomacy/Illusion *32 experience to general and around 180 Gold upon completion (temp. max.: 249 Gold) Listed in Events. Guardsmen vs. rogues Location: Talinus, Random encounters Description:'While walking the streets of Talinus you come across several guardsman locked in a struggle with a band of rogues. ''Listed in Events. The Grey Circle '''Location: Talinus, The Grey Circle Requirement: Must have completed Stoneback Hill Description: You are now a member of the Grey Circle Listed in Events. The juggler Location: Talinus Random encounters Description: 'While exploring the streets of Talinus you come across what looks like a harmless juggler, though perhaps all is not as it seems... ''Listed in Events. Victory at Thofyra's '''Location: Talinus, Thofyra's Training Yard Description: Defeat all of the warriors, then defeat Thofyra himself. Reward: * 128 general experience. Listed in Events. Wenreald the Fence Location: Talinus, Penekarn Lane Description: He offers to sell you a Jade-Studded Belt. Listed in Events.